memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2371
Episodes\Movies * DS9: "The Search, Part I" * DS9: "The Search, Part II" * DS9: "The House of Quark" * DS9: "Equilibrium" * DS9: "Second Skin" * DS9: "The Abandoned" * DS9: "Civil Defense" * DS9: "Meridian" * DS9: "Defiant" * DS9: "Fascination" * DS9: "Past Tense, Part I" * DS9: "Past Tense, Part II" * VOY: "Caretaker" * VOY: "Parallax" * VOY: "Time and Again" * DS9: "Life Support" * VOY: "Phage" * DS9: "Heart of Stone" * VOY: "The Cloud" * DS9: "Destiny" * VOY: "Eye of the Needle" * DS9: "Prophet Motive" * VOY: "Ex Post Facto" * DS9: "Visionary" * VOY: "Emanations" * Star Trek: Generations * VOY: "Prime Factors" * VOY: "State of Flux" * DS9: "Distant Voices" * DS9: "Through the Looking Glass" * VOY: "Heroes and Demons" * DS9: "Improbable Cause" * VOY: "Cathexis" * DS9: "The Die is Cast" * VOY: "Faces" * DS9: "Explorers" * VOY: "Jetrel" * DS9: "Family Business" * VOY: "Learning Curve" * DS9: "Shakaar" * DS9: "Facets" * DS9: "The Adversary" * VOY: "The 37's" * VOY: "Fury" Events * The Federation, as well as the other Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers, become aware of the Dominion threat after the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] returns from its mission to the Founders' homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant, the homeworld of the designated leaders of the Dominion. (DS9: "The Search, Part II") *The Obsidian Order exposes Legate Tekeny Ghemor's ties to the Cardassian dissident movement. (DS9: "Second Skin") *Deep Space 9 is spared destruction by mere seconds after a legacy counter-insurgency program installed by the station's original Cardassian commander is inadvertently run. (DS9: "Civil Defense") * The Maquis member Thomas Riker steals the USS Defiant and uses it to expose a Cardassian military buildup in the Orias system. (DS9:"Defiant") * Tuvok joins Chakotay's Maquis cell as an undercover operative of Starfleet. (VOY: "Caretaker") * The starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] departs Deep Space 9 on a mission to find the Maquis raider Val Jean. Both ships are thrown 75,000 light years into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. The Caretaker's array, the only means home, is later destroyed by Captain Kathryn Janeway in order to protect the Ocampa and the two crews are forced to work together to find a route back to the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Caretaker") * Several crew members on Voyager, including first officer Cavit, flight controller Stadi, the chief medical officer, and the chief engineer, are killed during the transit to the Delta Quadrant. (VOY: "Caretaker") * Voyager makes first contact with the Kazon, and the race immediately becomes hostile. (VOY: "Caretaker") * Neelix and Kes join the Voyager crew. (VOY: "Caretaker") * Captain Kathryn Janeway grants field commissions to the Maquis crew. She assigns Lieutenant Commander Chakotay as her first officer and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres as her chief engineer. Tom Paris is given the field commission of lieutenant and assigned to the conn. The ship's EMH, otherwise known as The Doctor, is assigned as chief medical officer. (VOY: "Parallax") * In an alternate timeline, ''Voyager discovers a Class M planet devistated by an explosion due to the detonation of Polaric ion energy. Captain Janeway and Tom Paris were thrown back in time before the explosion by a Space-time fissure. Janeway was able to revert the timeline so they returned to Voyager and the civilization was not destroyed.'' (VOY: Time and Again) * With help from Bareil Antos, Kai Winn Adami and Legate Turrel sign the Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty. It sends political shockwaves throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Bareil Antos dies soon after. (DS9: "Life Support") * Voyager's Tom Paris is convicted of murdering the Banean Tolen Ren. After much evidence gathering, Tuvok is able to prove Paris' innocence and reveals a Numiri plot to steal Ren's technology. (VOY: "Ex Post Facto") * The Romulan Star Empire sends Ruwon and Karina to DS9 to take possession of Starfleet's data on the Dominion. This was agreed upon earlier in the year, in exchange for allowing the USS Defiant to operate a cloaking device. The Romulans also send a warbird, intending to destroy the station and the wormhole. However, their plan is thwarted by Miles O'Brien who had seen the future and warned Benjamin Sisko. (DS9: "Visionary") * Worf is promoted to lieutenant commander. (Star Trek: Generations) * Dr. Tolian Soran uses a trilithium weapon to collapse the Amargosa star. (Star Trek: Generations) * The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] is destroyed over Veridian III. Almost the entire crew survives in the ship's saucer section, which crash lands on the planet. (Star Trek: Generations) * Captain James T. Kirk emerges from the Nexus and is killed helping Jean-Luc Picard prevent Dr. Soran from destroying the Veridian system. (Star Trek: Generations) * Seska's true roots as a Cardassian spy are revealed. She betrays the Voyager crew and joins the Kazon. (VOY: "State of Flux") * The Cardassian Obsidian Order together with the Romulan Tal Shiar are lured into a trap, when they attack the Founder's homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant. The following battle leads to the complete destruction of the combined Romulan-Cardassian fleet of 20 ships and severely cripples both organizations, which, in turn, reduces possible resistance against the Dominion by the Federation and the Klingon Empire. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast") * It is revealed that the Founders of the Dominion have infiltrated the Alpha Quadrant. (DS9: "The Adversary") * Voyager lands on a planet in the Delta Quadrant and discovers a colony of humans, including Amelia Earhart, transported to the planet by the Briori centuries prior. (VOY: "The 37's") Other events * Martok is captured by the Dominion on Kang's Summit and sent to Internment Camp 371. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") * Reginald Barclay transfers to Jupiter Station and works at Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic laboratory to test the Emergency Medical Hologram's interpersonal skills. (VOY: "Projections") * The [[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]] crashes on a planet in Rutharian sector. Captain Lisa Cusak's distress call is sent three years into the future by the planet's energy barrier and is intercepted by the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Captain Cusak dies on the planet. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") * The starship [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] is lost in the Badlands, pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. The ship sets a return course to the Alpha Quadrant, but encounters the Krowtonan Guard, becoming severely damaged while losing half of its crew. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") Notes NX/NCC-73811 USS Sovereign is built. Category:Timeline de:2371 es:2371 fr:2371 nl:2371 sv:2371